mindfudgemythologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Legendary Z (Series)
Legendary Z was a series planned (but never produce) by Adam Boyes. Only the first story was written with two draft before production ended. It was going to part of a shared universe called "The Modern Knights Universe" however Adam has now recon it so they are Mind Fudge Stories. Overview Orgins & Development Pre-Development Adam has always wanted to write scripts for movies growing up, but he never got around it because of his dyslexia, and he felt insecure on his writing skills. However during his college years his friend Daniel starting writing his own comic book series entitled "Electron" influence by his favorite franchises. The success of Daniels work around there group of friends inspired Adam to finally start to make his own series of stories. Adams originally wanted to write for a low budget film he could theoretically make. So he based a story on a small village, presumably he hoped to film it in Felindre. He scrap the film idea for a Audio drama as he didn't think he could encourage enough people to make a film, and thought audio would be easier. Later he left the format ambitious to see after he written a script to decide. He wrote it in a similar fashion to Daniels writing with focus on dialogue and movement descriptions. Concept Adam favorite franchise is BBC's Doctor Who, so he (Un-creatively) based many elements on that. His protagonist would be a traveler of Space and Time who befriends a woman, together fighting Aliens & Monsters. Adam later realized the un-originality of the works so he change the travelling method, instead of a ship the main character would have a unusual blood-type that would allow him to teleport. The characters would fight in a anime-inspired style. The "Earth" they inhabit would be alternative, with different landmasses and history (this later would become the setting of the "Modern Knights Universe") This would be the first series in a Multi-franchise called "Modern Knights", inspired by the Marvel Cinematic Universe, mainly the Avengers.other franchise developed for the Modern Knight series were Tiger-Nor, Glass Eyes and an Untitled Parkour Series. After the first draft Adam scrap the "time travelling" element making the main character a normal Teleporter's. Characters Fin The main Hero of the story is Fin Paul Jackson, someone born with the "Z bloodtype" an extremely rare bloodtype tha makes the person a Teleporter. Fin became an agent of a secret ancient organisations to fight evil around the world. Many elements of his character didn't make it into the first story, Adam was gonna development more of his backstory over the course of the series. This includes being a clone of a god-like race(a fact he was unaware of), survive a devastating War, suffers from amnesia and Secretary obsessed with Ghosts. Lizz The "Companion" of the story, Elisabeth Thomas or Lizz for short. She lives with her uncle and fantasizes on being a hero. She meets Fin after he saves her from the Creeper. Uncle Ian Ian Thomas is the uncle of Lizz, it's clear to Fin that's he's hideing more than he let's on. He get caught into a conspiracy that for one reason or another, makes people wanna kill him. Ian is also shown to be fan of old TV shows. The characters was inspired by Malcome Neil Young, Adam Boyes real life Uncle who introduced him to Doctor Who and Knight Rider. The Creeper The villain of the first story. Creepers are a race that can hide in Plain Sight and feed on others emotions, however one was captured given cybernetic enhancements and giving human like intelligent, this particular Creeper was hired to kill Ian. The "Mega" A Mysterious figure who only appears as a disembodied voice. He would become the main recurring villain if the series continued. Stories = Category:Lost or Unfinished Category:Series